eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Salsa
is a young girl who has grown up surrounded by nature in Agogo Forest. She, along with her twin sister March, are both Guardians of the Agogo Forest and live together in a small house in Agogo Village. Information She is full of energy, extremely self-confident, and very opinionated. Because of this, she has rather antagonistic relationships with Beat and Viola. Salsa has a tendency to jump to conclusions that are completely incorrect. She often brings humor to serious situations, without being completely aware of it. Her upbeat nature doesn't seem to bother her twin sister. She also claimed that March is extremely rude (the personality obviously belongs to Salsa). Salsa states that she is taller than Beat, though Beat maintains that this is only because she wears a hat. Though the two initially have a very antagonistic relationship, the bad blood between the two eventually mellows, and Salsa later mentions spending time with Beat as one of the things that she'd like to do once the party's journey is at an end. She sees little value in research or spending much time learning and believes problems with aggressors can be solved entirely through fighting. Fighting Style In battles, Salsa excels as an agile frontline attacker armed with her sun rings. While her attack power is not as high as that of the other fighters, she makes up for it with the ability to attack rapidly, and can easily build up echoes. This, combined with her fast turn speed, makes her excellent for any offensive party. Her Shadow Silhouette Special Attack, while not dealing much damage itself, grants a buff effect that greatly increases the power of her next Special Attack and that of any other character within a close range, helping the party put out a higher damage threshold (combined with Viola's Hawk Eye, this can make for a deadly combination). Salsa's other specials consist of various outputs: a multiple hit dance (Deadly Orbit '''and Deadly Circle'), a short line strike ('Corona Stream'), a spinning knockback ('Iron Cross and '''Grand Slam) and a massive single hit concentrated on a very narrow area (Solar Flare and Dark Nebula). Essentially, she and her sister March have many of the same style of special attacks, the main difference being that March possesses attacks that can afflict status ailments. Equipment-wise, Salsa shares much of the lighter gear with Polka and Beat, but has a substantial defense level. Her HP, on the other hand, grows at an average pace as she has a little trouble keeping up with the other fighters in that category, and it takes several levels for her to truly catch up to hit sufficiently higher numbers. Some of Salsa's sun rings are geared toward affecting enemies weak against Light, and while the other party members eventually gain similar weapons, she is the first in the party to have unique equipment like this for some time. Compared to her sister, Salsa is the physically stronger of the two and has more staying power, but March has several advantages over her in return. Paired together, they can cause some serious damage. Story A Dungeon Meeting Salsa is first mentioned by her sister March when Allegretto, Beat, Frederic and Polka discuss their situation following the fight with Ogre Champ. March says that Salsa has headed to Forte City to talk with Count Waltz about the mineral powder and asks the party to give Salsa her hat that she forgot, noting that they won't have any trouble recognizing her because they're twins. The party eventually reaches Forte City and tries to gain an audience with the Count themselves, but they are tossed in the dungeon by Tuba. There, they find Salsa, who was also imprisoned there by Legato. She immediately rubs the party the wrong way, calling Viola an "old lady" and making disparaging remarks towards Beat, even though the two are the same age. Later, after the party escapes their cell, they find a full-length mirror and Salsa tries to claim that she is taller than Beat, though Beat says that this isn't fair because Salsa has a hat on. The party escapes the dungeon via Andantino's Secret Passage and meets up with the Forte resistance group Andantino. The group reveals that they are looking for the Guardian of Agogo Forest, which Salsa just happens to be. She describes her meeting with Legato, and he had her thrown in the dungeon once she revealed her status as a Guardian of Agogo Forest. Andantino's mission complete, the party decides to return to Viola's house via the Cabasa Bridge, but they are accosted by Tuba, who upon his second defeat uses his mace to smash the bridge, sending the party falling into the Fusion River below. Separation and Reunion The party is split up and washed away into the Blues Sea and Salsa, Beat, Frederic and Polka are rescued by a Baroque Ship captained by Prince Crescendo of Baroque, but Salsa loses her hat to the sea. She doesn't believe that Crescendo could possibly be a captain, because he doesn't have an eyepatch and a hook. The ship is attacked by the [[Pirate Ship Dolce|Pirate Ship Dolce]] and the party agrees to board the pirate ship in order to repel the pirate attack. Salsa is delighted at the idea of getting to meet a real pirate captain with treasure and pirate standards like an eyepatch and hook. The party eventually meets and defeats the pirate captain, Dolce, who does indeed have the trademark eyepatch and hook. They then discover a treasure of jewels, but Salsa is more excited by her discovery of a new hat, complete with a skull-and-crossbones. The party arrives at Baroque Castle, where they are treated to an elegant ball complete with a piano performance by Frederic, and learn of Crescendo's status as the prince of Baroque. They also meet his fiancee, Serenade, and are asked to deliver a message to Jazz of Andantino that Baroque can no longer support Andantino's activities. After some debate, the party agrees to deliver the message, but as they're leaving Baroque Castle, they are pulled into the Royal Mirror, Lament. Salsa and Frederic end up together, and Salsa whines about the lack of food until the rest of the party catches up with the two. The group eventually clears the mirror and is left to reflect on the lessons they learned within. The party travels through the Sharp Mountains and Wah Lava Cave and eventually arrive at Agogo Village, where they find March picking mushrooms. Salsa is excited by the idea of telling her sister all about her long journey, but March is more interested in the agogos that have gathered around Polka and are glowing. Just then, Fugue, an agent of Forte who earlier attacked Frederic and Polka appears, delighted at having found the glowing agogos. He challenges the party to battle, but they defeat him and he is sent running. Another Forte agent named Rondo observes all this from the shadows and heads back to Forte Castle to report to Count Waltz. Salsa says that things are getting kind of dangerous and that she's going to stay with her sister for a while, as the rest of the party makes their way to Ritardando, hoping to meet up with Allegretto, and hopefully the members of Andantino. Salsa and March eventually travel to Ritardando as well, teamed up with Viola, who has freed her goats on the Chorus Plains. They find the rest of the party, sans Polka, dealing with a commotion at the Mandolin Church. The party has been asked to investigate some strange noises coming from the Mandolin Church Catacombs, but Allegretto leaves for Tenuto Village to fetch Polka, leaving the rest of the party to do the dirty work. Frederic asks March if she'll be joining the endeavor and Salsa comments that bringing her along is much better than leaving her alone in Agogo Village. The group defeats the boss of the Mandolin Church Catacombs and the next day boards a ship back to Baroque, hoping to meet up with Jazz, Andantino's leader, who is trying to negotiate with Prince Crescendo to continue aiding Andantino. Pursuing Peace A week passes and Salsa, Beat and Viola are left to pass the time by playing cards, the three apparently having resolved their differences to some degree. Viola, however, grows frustrated after repeatedly losing and then grows even more annoyed after Salsa unthinkingly again refers to her as "old lady." She leaves the game, saying that she'll play again later if she feels like it, and Beat chastises Salsa, but Salsa tries to turn it around on him by saying that he should have let her win sometimes. Viola goes out for some fresh air and after a sequence in which she is unable to admit her feelings for Jazz, she returns to the card game with a determined air, scaring Beat and Salsa. Crescendo asks for some more time to think about his decision, so the party spends the next day exploring. In the basement of Baroque's pub, they again encounter and defeat the pirate captain Dolce and her minions. Then, they continue exploring and meet a priest and March suggests that they stop and listen for a while, though Salsa whines that she just wants some hot soup. The priest tells the party about a place where they can learn of the legend of astra, the Aria Temple. March says that they should all visit it, but Salsa gripes that March is disrupting their teamwork by simply giving out orders like that. The party nevertheless decides to visit the temple. At the top of the temple, they are confronted by Rondo, who is trying to capture Polka so that Waltz can obtain the glowing agogos. Just then, Falsetto of Andantino appears, angry at Rondo for killing Claves, who was a spy within Andantino's ranks, but ultimately could not bring herself to betray the group. With Falsetto's help, the party defeats Rondo and then learns about the legend of the astra. They then return to Baroque Castle, hoping to get an answer from Crescendo, but on the way there, Polka collapses due to her illness. The party speaks with the castle's Magic Researcher, who suggests that Polka's illness might have something to do with the legend of the astra that the party learned about in the Aria Temple. This gives Salsa an idea: that if Polka's astra is glowing too brightly, then they can use the power of the agogos to temporarily absorb some of it. She suggests consulting the Agogo Queen Mother for help and March agrees that this is a good idea. With a Warp Room Key obtained from Prince Crescendo, the party uses a warp to travel back to Agogo Village and then the Agogo Forest to seek the Agogo Queen Mother. They find her, but they also find Fugue, who is pestering her and complaining that he has no use for an ordinary agogo. They again battle him and after the battle, the Agogo Queen Mother appears to consume him and radiates an angry shade of black. Salsa and March combine their power to calm her, and then the party takes her back to Baroque Castle and heals Polka. With this complete, the party seeks Prince Crescendo, only to discover that he and Serenade have decided to travel to Forte, hoping to surrender themselves in exchange for peace. Knowing that such a plan is a long-shot at best, the party hurries after them, hoping to stop them. They eventually catch up with them at the summit of Mt. Rock, only to discover that they're too late, because Count Waltz and Legato are already invading with a fleet of dragons. Crescendo and Serenade beg for peace, but Waltz states that he is only interested in Polka. He threatens the party's safety, forcing Polka to surrender. Polka surrenders and with her presence, the mineral powder glows and becomes enhanced. With that, Waltz says that he no longer needs the others and orders his dragons to attack. March tells him that the attack won't work because the party is under the protection of the glowing agogos. Salsa asks what she's doing and March gives her a wink, causing Salsa to catch on, agreeing with her. At first, Waltz is disbelieving, but Viola joins in the bluff, asking how sure he really is, given that the party took out all of his henchmen so easily. With that, Waltz decides to take on the party himself and suffers a stinging defeat. Waltz then orders Legato to drink and with that, Legato transforms into the monstrous form of Ruined Body. He then tells Legato to turn his power against the party, but Polka glows brightly, overwhelming everything. When the party comes to, they find that Waltz and Ruined Body have fled through a massive vortex in time and space. March expresses her surprise that the glowing agogos were actually helping the party and Beat is shocked that they were just bluffing. Salsa pokes fun at him, saying that the first step in fooling your enemies is to fool your friends and that he was totally clueless. The party considers what happens and decides that rather than the glowing agogos being responsible, maybe there's just something special about Polka. Final Battles and World's Rebirth The party travels through the vortex and braves the trials of the Xylophone Tower of the Shining Keys in order to deactivate a seal in the Noise Dunes of Fantasy. They then proceed through the Noise Dunes to the Double Reed Tower of Sand and battle the bosses of the tower. Following one of these fights, March notes a monster's similarity to a creature in the Agogo Forest. Frederic notes her passion for research and March replies that she wants to know about animals so that she can do good job protecting Agogo Forest, but Salsa tells her that she doesn't need to worry about all of that. March replies that some problems can't be solved by fighting and Salsa replies that she gets too worked up. March asks if there's anything she'd like to do once the journey is over and she speaks of eating mushrooms and spending time with Beat. She then asks Frederic what he plans to do once the journey is over and Frederic replies that he thinks this journey will most likely be his last. Salsa gets angry, saying that he's speaking like he's going to kick the bucket soon and tells him that when one thing ends, another begins - that's the natural order of things. Frederic is left to consider this. The party proceeds to the apex of the Double Reed Tower and confronts Count Waltz and Ruined Body. During the conversation, Salsa expresses her anger about being thrown in a jail cell so that Waltz could hide the negative effects that the mining at Mt. Rock was having on Agogo Forest. Waltz dismisses the party's concerns and they battle and defeat him. Following the battle, Waltz orders Ruined Body to tear about the entire world and Ruined Body emits a powerful blast of energy, consuming Waltz and ripping open another vortex. The party steps through the vortex and finds themselves in a ruined world that was once the flower field of Tenuto Village. Frederic confronts the party, saying that this is a fitting place for his dream to end and that he must free the world from the tangled skein of his and Polka's twisted destinies. He then challenges the party to battle, but is defeated. After the battle, he says that his defeat was for the best and falls to the ground. Polka approaches him and says that he gave them all a gift, then heads for the edge of a cliff. Salsa asks what's going on and Polka tells the party that it is her fate to go into the sea. She jumps off the cliff and Allegretto is left to lament that there was nothing he could do to save her. He then turns his anger on Frederic, noting that this is his dream, but then changes his mind and says that it's real. "And I don't know what, but I have to do something." Frederic rises and says that Allegretto is right - perhaps the world around them isn't just a dream anymore. He notices Polka's absence and blames himself. As she drifts down, Polka wonders if a kiss will reach Allegretto if she blows him one. As a little girl, she appears before her mother Solfege in Tenuto Village. In the real world, Chopin passes away. One sunny day, Polka and her mother stroll through a field of flowers and speak of Polka's fate as Frederic laments her destiny of death and says that he won't let her die. Polka appears to hear someone calling her and the glowing agogos lift her form up and away. As they do, she becomes her 14-year-old form again and she rises back to the ruined flower field where the party has been left in despair. They look on in wonder and as she lands, the flower field is restored around her. She and Allegretto share an embrace and the scene ends. Special Attacks This is a complete list of Salsa's Special Attacks. Some of Salsa's attacks were altered for the PlayStation 3 port, so she learns some abilities at different levels. Gallery Height Rivalry.jpg|Salsa claims she is taller than Beat. Salsa's Level-Up Pose.jpg|Salsa doing a Level Up pose Eternal Sonata Promotional Wallpaper - Salsa and March.jpg|Xbox 360 promotional wallpaper with March Etymology In music, salsa is a type of Cuban dance music that was popularized in 1970s New York City by immigrants from Cuba and Puerto Rico, making the use of this name another the game's many anachronisms. Salsa music eventually gained global popularity.Wikipedia entry on Salsa music The name also applies to type of a spicy condiment, likely a double-meaning intended to represent Salsa's "fiery" personality. Behind the scenes *In the English-language adaptation of Eternal Sonata, Salsa shares her voice actress with her sister March. *In the Japanese version of Eternal Sonata, ''Salsa ends nearly all of her sentences with the Hokkaido-ben phrase "dabe", which is a variation of "desho" ("isn't it?" or "don't you know?"). It is less common in standard Japanese speaking though. In English, she speaks with a Southern drawl. In both cases, Salsa speaks rather informally towards others. *Salsa appears in the manga adaptation of ''Eternal Sonata, but her role is minimal. In the manga, she never left for Forte and thus is at her home with her sister when the party arrives there, and does not leave with the party on their journey. *Salsa is the only character in the game to have a musical theme named after her. Originally known as "DANTOTSU!," it is Track 7 on the second disc of the game's original score and plays during a number of scenes in the game that are of a comic nature. *Both the pointed ears and the fact that her sister March states that the agogos have never approached her about helping a human before indicate that Salsa and her sister are something other than human, though exactly what species they are is never specified. *When Salsa is KO'd, she shouts her sister March's name, and when March is KO'd, she shouts Salsa's name. Notes and references Category:Playable characters